Coming Home
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Steve x Reader. After being banished from Asgard as a result of Loki's manipulation, you are forced to join the Avengers as repentance for your "crimes." You find solace in the friendship of Steve who often comforts you when you're feeling depressed or homesick. When chasing down Bucky becomes too much for him, the reader has a sweet surprise to cheer him up. FLUFFY AND CUTE.


You couldn't believe it when you had been banished from Asgard for unintentionally aiding Loki in the murder of one of Asgard's top commanding officers. As one of the Asgardian army's fiercest warriors, you possessed a great deal of knowledge about the goings ons of the upper ranks – they all trusted you.

Fearing Commander Altrion's popularity and leadership abilities, Loki set out to terminate him in advance, hearing whispers that the people wanted to see him on the throne of Asgard. He needed to find a blind spot where he would be vulnerable to attack – a blind spot that Loki sensed you had intel on.

Using his powers to disguise himself, Loki went to the tavern where you and some of your friends were relaxing, immediately charming you with his wit and appearance. While buying you a 4th drink, he slipped an untraceable truth serum into it, proceeding to ask you if there was ever a time when the Commander wasn't actually guarded. You had laughed and told him innocently of the Commander's love of morning meditation in the tranquil forests, refusing to be accompanied by any soldiers. While you rambled on about how great of a man the Commander was, Loki excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving the tavern to position himself to strike.

You woke up the next morning in chains – the news of the Commander's death spread like wildfire and someone at the tavern had overheard you discussing his unguarded whereabouts with a strange man. You were torn apart at the news, pleading with the jury that you would never have intentionally betrayed Altrion and that he was like a father to you. Your cries fell on deaf ears as the final sentence was delivered, banishing you from your home and decreeing that you would join Thor in helping defend the human world for the rest of your days, as a form of repentance for your crimes.  
-

Thor had been nothing but sweet to upon your arrival, but refused to meddle in the sentencing of the High Jury. "I believe that you did not mean to hurt the Commander, Y/N, but I can not change the jury's mind. You will come to love Earth, I promise," he said, pulling you into a hug as you cried.

You had poured your rage and frustration out into training with the team, gaining respect from everyone immediately as you absolutely crushed any challenge in front of you. Slowly but surely, you started to make friends and felt better about working with these humans. Especially one human in particular.

"How are you feeling, champ?" Steve said, plopping down on the couch next to you where you say staring out the window at the starry night sky. You smiled sadly. "You know the answer, Steve." He sighed, putting an arm around your shoulders. "You miss it a lot, don't you?" Your eyes sparkled with tears as you nodded. "I'm never going to see my friends again. My home." You sniffled as you tried to regain composure. Steve rubbed your arm consolingly. "I know how bad that feels," he said softly.

You turned quickly to look at his downcast gaze, your heart breaking. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I can't imagine how it must've felt, coming back but everything … I guess being home but everything changed." He nodded. "It was pretty hard at first but it gets better. You keep the old memories, but you get the chance to make new ones with people you never would've met otherwise." He nudged your shoulder. "Just like you," he said smiling. You smiled back. "I guess you're right, Steve. It's just gonna take some time." He nodded. "And that's normal. But until then, I know how to make you feel better," he said with a grin, pulling your hand to drag you off the couch.

You laughed. "Steve, it's 9:30 on a Tuesday, where are we going?" "You need some serious ice cream therapy, m'am. Captain's orders." You rolled your eyes but you were laughing. "Aye aye, captain."  
-

Months had passed since your arrival and Steve and you grew closer than ever. He became your shoulder to cry on, your sparring partner and your best friend. He always found ways to make you smile, even when no one else could. Now, it was your turn to try to do the same for him.

"Steve?" You knocked on his door gently. "You in there?" "Come in," he said briskly.

You opened the door tentatively, your heart sinking as you saw the mess around the room. Stacks of disordered files and papers everywhere, maps emblazoned with red, Sharpie-d circles, takeout boxes thrown haphazardly near the garbage can. And blinking on his computer monitor was the face of Bucky Barnes while a facial recognition software beeped quietly, scanning the entire universe for him.

"Wow, you're actually home for once!" You said jokingly, trying to get him to smile. It didn't work. Scooching a stack of files off the bed, you sat down next to Steve. "Hey," you said quietly. He looked up blankly from the document he was reading. "What's up, Y/N?"

You bit your lip. "Steve, I miss you and I'm so worried about you. This -" you waved your hand around the room, "it's not healthy, Steve. You barely sleep, you've been jet setting all over for weeks at a time and all you're doing is stressing yourself out. You don't even talk to us anymore, you barely talk to me." You placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take a break from trying to find him, or you're going to end up killing yourself trying."

You looked at him but his eyes were fixed on the floor. After a few moments of silence, he swallowed and nodded slowly. "You're right, Y/N. I'm neglecting the team, I'm neglecting you, I -" he broke off, blinking rapidly. "Just knowing he's out there is driving me insane." You squeezed his hand gently. "We don't expect you to give up on finding him, Steve. We just don't want to let this get to the point where your health is trashed. How am I supposed to have movie nights with you if you're passed out at 8?" You teased. Steve laughed and looked at you with a smile that immediately set your nerves tingling. "Good point, Y/N. Thanks for being there for me." "Always, Cap. And now I have a surprise for you." You grabbed his hand and pulled him up, just like he did to you months ago. He laughed confusedly. "A surprise? This I have to see."

You pulled him into the living room that was lit with warm, vanilla scented candles. Placed on the table was a bottle of wine with two glasses, two slices of heavenly looking apple pie and a dvd box of The Simpsons. "What?" Steve laughed, looking back from the table to you. You smiled. "I knew you needed a way to relax and what better way to unwind then with wine, your favorite apple pie – expertly handcrafted by moi – and the Simpsons! We both have decades to catch up on. Andddd," you broke off, running to the freezer and emerging with a small tub of Ben and Jerry's vanilla. "You can't eat apple pie without ice cream, especially if you're Captain America himself." You smiled up at him. "Do you like it?"

Beaming at you, Steve brought you into a huge hug. You smiled into his neck as he said gently, "I love it. You're amazing, Y/N." "I just hate seeing you sad, Steve." You started to pull apart from the hug, but Steve tilted your face toward his. You felt your heart race in anticipation as you closed your eyes feeling his lips pressed against yours. You broke apart as he ran a thumb on your cheek and you smiled. "Sorry that took me so long," he said softly. He laughed. "I really have been too busy." You put your hands behind his neck. "It's alright, I didn't mind the wait," you said before bringing your lips to meet his again. You were both smiling. You were both home.


End file.
